OCs Needed! Fox Trilogy
by Queen Red Vixen
Summary: I need OCs for my new story; Vipus Trilogy:Darkened Skies. And yes, it is about foxes. I really need your help! Thank you so much! The story is about three packs going into war. Of course this is not the real summary of the upcoming story but that's the best i could do. I actually could probably do better but I'm kind of out of ideas for a summary. You will get full credit.


**To all guest members: Thank you so much for the OCs! I can't PM you to tell you how grateful I am, so I'm saying it now!**

 **Thank you so much for PMing with so many new OCs! Almost there!**

 **REMINDER: SPOTS OPEN:** 1 ForestPack Warrior, 2 PlainPack apprentices, 1 PlainPack elder, 1 RiverPack warriors, 2 RiverPack queens. Anything else will be taken.

* * *

Hey guys I am in need of OCs for my new story, The Vulpi Trilogy: Darkened Skies. This will be a story featuring three fox packs. The Pack of the Forest, The Pack of the Plains, The Pack of the River. So, obviously I need foxes for the packs. Oh, and if you wish to read the story your OC's will be in, I will have a link as soon as it is up! Thank you so much for help! The form to fill out will be down below. ALso there is a few names that if I may ask you not to use:

 **Night, Arrow, Mint, Hook, Forest, River, Moss, Plain, Dawn, Wind, Birch and Flash. Thank you!**

Here are the spots that are open:

Pack of the Forest:

Leader: Flash- tall and muscular red fox with piercing yellow eyes.

Deputy: Utopia- Russet she-fox with blue eyes and a fuzzy tail

Healer: Shade- black vixen with a white tail tip and piercing amber eyes.

Warriors:

1\. Cherry- cherry-red vixen with a black tipped tail and dark brown eyes.

2\. Apple- apple red fox with a white tipped tail and dark brown eyes.

3\. Pine- large, light ginger male with thick, pine brown paws and amber eyes.

4\. Bright- very light ginger female with white stockings, white muzzle, a white tail tip, bright amber left eye, and blind right eye.

5\. Crane- large all black fox with grey eyes.

6\. May- creamy coloured vixen with speckled splotches on her fur

7\. Grass- bright russet male with white paws and tail tip, green eyes.

8\. Torch- slender dark russet vixen with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

1\. Icicle- albino vixen with pink-red eyes.

2\. Feather- light brown with a red undertone and yellow eyes.

3\. Key- light grey with red patches on his belly and face. Has leaf green eyes.

Queens:

1\. Owl- dusty brown vixen with green eyes. Mother to Shadow, Fang, Scales and Bunny.

Elders:

1\. Haven- lanky brown female with dull amber eyes.

2\. Howl- greying, dark ginger-brown male fox with bright yellow eyes.

3\. Steal- Silver grey male with light ginger mask and paws

Pack of the Plains:

Leader: Flame- Dark flame coloured fox with dark red/brown tail and legs with a white underbelly. Dark green eyes.

Deputy: Swoop- long legged, dark ginger fox with white stocking legs and light amber eyes.

Healer: Dapple- red vixen with white ears and tail.

Warriors:

1\. Heather- reddish-brown female with dim green eyes.

2\. Scamper- Small pale brown male fox with yellow eyes

3\. Kitsune- Russet coloured vixen with dark red/brown legs and tail

4\. Diablo- Red fox with an orange underbelly with yellow eyes.

5\. Blood- very large fox, has a dark red coat, is blind in left eye and right eye is yellow.

6\. Dusk- dark grey male with black dots all over his body. Has green eyes.

7\. Leap- very dark grey male fox with strong back legs, a black underbelly, and dark amber eyes.

8\. Tunnel-dark brown male fox with white ear tips and bright yellow eyes.

9\. Screech- bright orange fox with white underbelly.

Apprentices:

1\. Breeze- lithe, lean pitch black female fox with bright amber eyes.

2\. Willow- tall, pitch black male fox with silvery-grey eyes and very dark brown ear tips.

4\. Morning- pale ginger female with soft yellow eyes.

5\. Hiccup- Small auburn male fox with forest green eyes.

Queens:

1\. Ember- jet black vixen with a white tail tip and dark brown eyes mother Raven and Rose

2\. Heart- average sized, pitch black female fox with a bright ginger-red chest and dark amber eyes mother to Dark and Hope.

Elders:

1\. Fallow- dark brown female fox with white paws and green eyes.

2\. Tall- Incredibly tall ginger male fox with brown eyes and grey stockings.

Pack of the River:

Leader: Torrent- lean, greying-ginger vixen with dark grey ears, two claw scars across her cheek, two slash scars down her back, and dark amber eyes

Deputy: Flare- large dark russet fox with a torn ear.

Healer: Berry- small, bright red male fox with black stockings and blue eyes.

Warriors:

1\. Tumble- lean pale brown fox with dusty yellow eyes.

2\. Blizzard- tall, albino male with pink-red eyes and a slash scar across his muzzle.

3\. Spark- fiery russet female with lighter spots on her flank.

4\. Septic- dark russet color with a white patch over one of his eyes. He has blue eyes.

5\. Lily- light brown color with cherry red patches all over her body.

6\. Amber- Dark grey vixen with brown underbelly and tail. Has yellow eyes.

7\. Scarlet- She is a dark brown vixen with lighter brown underbelly, mask, tail and ears. She has red paws and amber eyes.

8\. Carp- silvery-grey male fox with dark yellow eyes and a missing left ear.

9\. Mist- silvery-light grey female fox with pale yellow eyes and half a tail.

10\. Rowan- dark red fox with a brown tail and feet with green eyes

11\. Deceiver- Large bright ginger tom with black stockings except for his back left leg which had a silver paw and bright yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

1\. Zero- Tiny light grey Tom with brown paws and tail. Has yellow eyes.

2\. Stalker- small black vixen with purple eyes.

3\. Quil- white with a light gray spot on his back and muzzle. He has a very long tail.

4\. Whispers- small, light grey female fox with grey-ginger paws and keen brown eyes.

Queens:

1\. Reed- tiny, bright ginger female with dark grey paws and bright green eyes. Mother to Fallen and Snow.

2\. Flower- Dark ginger female fox with dark grey laws and green eyes mother to Tide, Adder, Fire and Creek.

3\. Fallow- Black female fox with a dark grey tail tip and dark brown eyes plus two claw scars down both her shoulders mother to Soul.

Elders:

1\. Shell- shaggy ginger male with tufts of fur missing, green eyes.

2\. Pod- greyish-russet female with one good amber eye.

3\. Silver- large, battle-scarred silvery-grey male fox with dark amber eyes.

4\. Frost- light ginger male fox with a white tail, white ears, white stockings, white belly, and bright blue eyes.

5\. Brave- light ginger fox with bright ginger ears, bright ginger stockings, and bright green eyes.

Form:

Name: Please no warrior cat names if you know what I'm talking about. No prefix suffix kind of thing. Thank you!

Pack: ANy that isnt full

Rank: Nothing already taken. First come first served.

Description: Nothing to cray-cray!

Personality and Skills: No mary and gary sues.

Once again, thank you so much!


End file.
